User talk:Kev-Mas Colcha
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Atlas Ogre page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 02:17, 22 December 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' f y i hiya, kmc your addition of the steam userbox to your userpage reminded me that there exists no muster:steam users as there does for xfire, pc, xbox, etc. this has been rectified. any changes made to your userpage will reset the links and you will show up on the category:steam users muster. thanks. 02:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : It looks like I was automatically added anyways. Thanks. - Kev-Mas Colcha 09:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) sig So I see you've added talk|log tabs as your signature as well. Please consult the signature policy to integrate the many lines of code into a call tag from a user subpage, in order to prevent spamming of images and ease of updating. 12:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Apparently I may be one step ahead of you. I already am using a user subpage for my signature. Is there any way to prevent it from showing up as new images in the new changes wherever I post a new message though? It was still adding the images in like I was posting them in there manually... How do I fix this? The code the signature policy says to use doesn't work. 13:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Please sign on the same line as the last line of your post. where USERNAME is your username, i.e. Kev-Mas_Colcha Also, your signature reference page "../sig/ref" can be any subpage of your user namespace, e.g. it can be "../sig2" if you so wish, but the entry in your preferences must be that as well. Don't forget to check the custom signature box before saving preferences. 14:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! Do you mind if I update the signature policy page you mentioned with this information? I think it would be very helpful to avoid further issues with other people like me. 15:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Please remove the clear tag to avoid indent issues. It also saves space to put your signature on the last line of your post, the same space-saving rationale as having a compact sig in the first place. 18:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, sorry about that, I wasn't aware of those issues. 19:19, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - sig images will appear as added until the server resets. this is unavoidable and simply a nuisance not a miscode.) WELCOME TO THE FAMILY WELCOME BECAUSE IT DOESN'T SEEM ANYONE HAS SAID THAT YET HI I AM NOT EXACTLY NEW HERE BUT LIKE I APPEAR FROM TIME TO TIME, NOT REALLY ADDING ANYTHING TO THE CONVERSATIONS YEAH /capslock Hello. I'm GnarlyToaster. Shorten it as you so desire to. Yep. 01:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, thanks for the welcome. 07:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hey kevin you should know who this is Pbandjgangsta 20:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, how'd you find me? Do you use this wiki too? 22:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: i recognized the name kev-mas colcha and knew it was you j.w do you remember my cell number? if not just text me at Pbandjgangsta 20:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: You probably don't want to display your number for all to see on the internet. Yes, I still had it in my phone, its been in there since before I got my new one and I kept my number and all my contacts (including you). 20:49, January 4, 2011 (UTC) good point. good tactic. i generally do this but i dont think its been stated on the wiki before now. 04:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. Where would it be wise to put this information? 05:14, January 9, 2011 (UTC) leave it there so people will read builds. if they, dont ce la guerre. 06:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) sentinel i think dotoneonethree was referring to the intense accessory. also common but itemized on card and exclusive to combat rifles. 13:48, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I know that (I have an Intense Destroyer myself that I love), but if we were to allow that edit, it would most likely mean a policy change AFAIK, and at least it would mean we would have to edit that information in for every gun that can have an intense accessory, which IIRC, includes every single gun except legendaries that get their title from the accessory. That's why I changed it. 14:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::your summary of undo was incorrect and no one has been to OP's talk page. to prevent discouragement of editors in the future i recommend accurate summations and/or addressing the OP @ their talk page. 14:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Reverting vandalism can be done by anyone, not just the rollbackers. Said group of people can just do it faster, but any registered user can revert edits with the undo button on revision summaries and page histories. For repeated vandalism as committed by the IP in question, you can check the page history and revert multiple consecutive edits by edit-saving the last clean version. 12:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the tip. 12:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Messages: I left more on Double Phase Blast equipment for you :), it needed done anyway. I am the best robot 16:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Borderlands 2 any thoughts? 14:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome the hell back, dude... been a while. 11:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! --Kev-Mas Colcha 21:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC)